


Scarf

by akisun



Series: Nalu hearts [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Natsu's Scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisun/pseuds/akisun
Summary: Lucy has always been sensitive to the cold and Natsu just might have found a solution to this problem.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Nalu hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed how Natsu was so nonchalant about Lucy using his scarf in 100 yq and decided to write a story about how that might have started... enjoy?

It was common knowledge that Natsu never went anywhere without his scarf. The scaly fabric was like his insignia. A trademark that’d make it obvious to tell the difference between himself and Gajeel. (Although one should be able to tell the difference even without the scarf) Natsu and his scarf were practically attached at the hip… er- neck. More so than him and Happy. Much more than him and Lucy… at least that’s what everyone thought.

At least that’s what she thought.

It had been about a few months after the war. Lucy sat at the bar, merrily chugging down a small smoothie and swinging her legs back and forth. She made small conversation with Mirajane who was currently on break, kinanna manning the barmaid position for the time being. They talked about little to nothing. What jobs looked interesting. How powerful some guild members were becoming. When the cold weather would eventually let up. If either of them were planning on doing anything interesting any time soon. Really, they were just getting back into the flow of things. Which made the sudden interruption by Natsu and Gray all the more comforting.

“Jeez” The blond whined, ducking her head into her hands as a cup flew over her head. She looked at Mira, a small smile playing on her lips. “They just don’t know when to quit, do they?”

The girl returned the smile with one of her own, a small gleam in her eyes. “Well, it wouldn't be Fairy Tail if we did.”

“You’ve got that right Mira!” Natsu called out from atop of a table. He flashed them his signature grin before Elfman came at him from behind, sending him flying forwards. Sighing, Lucy went back to conversing with Mira, brightening up when Levy decided to join them.

“I just finished reading this fantastic book!” Levy gushed, distractedly clutching her cup as she spoke. “The main character is forced to choose between two of her childhood friends; her decision being large enough to affect the heavens and below!”

“No way! Who does she pick?” Lucy looked on with interest, choosing to ignore the hard stares coming from Jet and Droy.

“That’s the thing, Lu, she doesn't pick either of them! She’s sent away and meets another dude who she ends up falling in love with!”

“Watch it Levy” Mira giggled into her palm, pointing over at Jet and Droys slumped bodies. They held each other, wailing loudly as tears fell down their cheeks. Gajeel watched from a corner of the room, grinning into his metal snack. “You’re breaking a lot of hearts”

“Oh…” The short girl blushed, looking away bashfully. “Sorry…” She turned back to Mira after composing herself, opening her mouth to speak again only to pause as she regarded the girls' expression.

“Mira… you ok?” She asked.

“Lucy,” The barmaid ignored her question. “Why are you shivering?”

The blond chuckled, focusing all of her attention on rubbing away the goosebumps decorating her pale arms. “I-I think it’s because Gray j-just used his magic over here” she gave her two friends a reassuring smile. “I’ve always b-been a bit more sensitive t-to the cold than others, I’ll b-be fine” Her teeth clattered together.

The short blue-haired girl hummed in understanding. “I guess all of this cold weather doesn't help much either, huh?”

“Why don’t you head home for the day, it is getting pretty late” Mirajane suggested, pursing her lips when Lucy shook her head.

“I’ve gotta wait for Natsu; promised that I'd make him and Happy dinner for giving me all of our job money.”

“That’s so sweet!” Mira cried, holding her cheeks in delight.

“Must be nice, having a human heater for a boyfriend too, yeah?” Levy teased.

“Yeah” Lucy mused before fully understanding what had just been said to her. “I-I mean we aren't dating!” She huffed, looking away with a small blush present on her cheeks. Her two friends giggled at her embarrassment as Lucy’s eyes focused on a certain dragon slayer. He stood beside a pillar, laughing at Gray who had miraculously stuck himself onto it. She watched as he pulled on his scarf, moving it from his lips, and thought about how warm the fabric must have been wrapped around the boy 24/7. The blush on her cheeks darkened, what the hell did she just think that for!?

“Oh, she’s blushing even more!” Levy gasped, wrapping her arms around her bookworm buddies neck, before pulling away as if she’d been burned. She stared at her arm rubbing it with her fingertips and pulling back. 

“You’re freezing!” She looked up at Lucy in alarm. “Maybe you should head out for the night”

“I told you, I'm fine” The blond waved off her concern, tightening her hold on her jacket. “Plus I still have to wait for Natsu and Happy-”

“Natsu!” Mira waved the boy over. “I need you to take Lucy home.” She glared at the protest getting ready to leave his lips. “Now.” 

The fire mage shrieked, hopping off of Max and ignoring Elfman’s cries about being man enough to leave a fight. He ran over to Lucy, snatching up her hand and readying himself for the sprint back to her apartment. Lucy complied without question sending a quick wave of goodbye to her friends. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Definitely” Levy smiled. 

“For now, just make sure to stay warm” Mira waved back, pushing the stool out and readying herself to take over as barmaid once again. Lucy smiled lightly at her friends’ concern, turning to converse with Natsu only to cock her head to the side in silent question. She hadn’t been aware of exactly when he’d stopped walking, but he definitely had. They stood in front of the entrance, oblivious to the chaos happening around them.

The girl gulped nervously as he squeezed her hand tighter. “W-what's wrong?” she asked.

“You’re cold.” He pointed out, still facing the large doors. The blond furrowed her brows, glancing down at their connected hands. He was acting weird.

“Well yeah, it’s pretty chilly…”

“Why didn’t ya’ say anything?”

“Wha-” Lucy sputtered, glaring at the back of his head in annoyance. “I didn’t have to say anything! Plus I was having fun talking with Mira and-”

“No amount of fun is worth the cost of your health, Lucy!” He snapped, finally turning around to face her. He wasn’t glaring at her like she had expected. No, he wasn’t glaring at all. In fact, the expression on his face was… well there wasn’t any other way of describing it other than the word; concerned. Hurt, maybe, but most definitely concerned.

“What… what’s wrong, Natsu?” She asked again, gasping when his gaze met her own.

“You’re cold” He repeated. Lucy opted to stay quiet, allowing him to deal with his inner struggle. With her own silence came the realization of the guilds. There were no mugs for her to dodge. No tables flying here and there. No empty threats and teasing comments for her to laugh at. The space around them had become noiseless.

Oh, she needed to get out of here. The girls would be bugging her about this for the rest of the week! She didn’t want to be the main topic of conversation! They had to get out of here, now. Natsu’s weird problem wasn’t as important as her dignity… was it?

“N-natsu,” Her voice shook with nervousness as she glanced around at the concerned faces of her guildmates. “Maybe we should talk somewhe-”

The boy tsked, sighing heavily and reaching for something behind his back. She froze as he began to slowly unwind the white fabric from around his neck; Went rigid as he began to remove his scarf… Natsu was taking off his scarf right now- why?

“W-what are you doing? Why are you-”

“Take it, Lucy” He demanded, placing the object into her small hands. She flinched, holding it to her chest so gently as if squeezing it too tight would somehow shred it to pieces. It felt nothing like she had expected. Dragon scales were hard as rock. This scarf was soft… Really, really, soft.

“I-it should keep you warm until we get home…” He flushed, beginning to hide his face in his neck before pausing and glaring at the scarf wrapped up in his partners' hands. “Happy,” He called out to the oddly colored cat. “Let’s go.”

Lucy said nothing as he replied with a hesitant ‘Aye Sir.’ She stayed quiet as the two made their way out of the guild. She hid her flushed face as she slowly crept out of her shock, gingerly wrapping the material around her own neck. The burst of warmth (and newly found shock) was sudden. There was no way the scarf was that warm! The thing felt like it hadn't felt the effect of cold in its entire life!

Magic.

The damn scarf was enchanted. That’s what it had to be because Lucy suddenly felt a whole lot warmer. Both on the inside and the out. Not that she’d ever admit to that out loud. To anyone.

She took a deep breath, preparing herself to face her partner again while indiscreetly inhaling his scent. Cinnamon and firewood… a perfect combination of smells, and one she’d never even cared to think about until that fateful day in Hargeon. This boy would be the death of her.

“N-natsu!” She raced out of the building, ignoring the incredulous stares from her friends. Her boots slapped against the ground as she ran. Her heavy breath visible in the chilly air. She saw him stop in his tracks, Happy floating beside him looking at the scene with mild curiosity.

Lucy finally caught up, panting as she attempted to catch her breath. “I...th-the scarf…” They stood silently, Lucy practically begging with her eyes for Natsu to look at her. He did, very hesitantly, but enough to make her send him a beaming grin. 

“Thank you.”

Natsu quickly turned his head back around, rubbing his now slightly flushed face with his palm and mumbling something under his breath. “Y-your welcome or whatever... Let's go home, I'm hungry!”

Lucy continued to grin, hopping over to her partner with her arms crossed behind her back, feet moving to the rhythm of her humming. She turned her eyes to watch Natsu, feeling her own face flush at the sight of his bare neck.

“W-what would you like to eat?” She asked them as they neared her small apartment.

“Vulcan!” Natsu cheered, throwing his fist up into the air excitedly.

“Aye, Vulcan!”

“I’m not cooking Vulcan!!”


End file.
